The field of invention regards automated spatial detection of hardware in a network. More specifically, embodiments include devices, methods, and systems that are automated to detect or determine the presence, orientation or spacing of RFID readers.
Radio Frequency IDentification (RFID) is used in various applications in today's commerce. RFID technology involves the use of movable RFID transponders or “tags,” movable or stationary RFID readers to detect and record the presence of objects represented via the RFID tags, and a support network to capture and reconcile the data received by the RFID readers.
RFID readers are used to sense the presence of an RFID tag by sensing radio frequencies rebounding or backscattered from the RFID tag. Once sensed, an RFID reader may use the detected radio frequency signal to indicate the presence and identity of a tag. This presence may be used by a network coupled to the RFID reader for recording the presence of the RFID tag at a point in time or to charge an account associated with the RFID tag.
RFID tags comprise an antenna and control logic that work together to uniquely announce the tag. RFID tags may be powered or unpowered. Unpowered tags are referred to as passive RFID tags while tags with their own power source are referred to as active RFID tags. In either instance, an RFID tag acknowledges its presence through electromagnetic waves in the radio frequency band. These waves acknowledge the tag's presence to any RFID reader within range of receiving the tag's radio frequency waves. The tag's radio frequency waves or signal can include modifying and backscattering a radio frequency signal originally received from an RFID reader. An RFID tag may also periodically generate radio frequency signals to announce its presence. Whether a tag is active or passive, its radio frequency signals may be detected by one or more RFID readers.